Your Joking Right?
by Rita-chan
Summary: When the Harada twins move to a new high school, each girl finds what they are looking for, friends and romances. But what happens if one of the twins isn't happy? Tell me pairings and I can make it happen!
1. Kill me Now!

Hiya! My first D N Angel fic that I typed! It may suck but hey I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.

**Kill me now! Chapter 1: First day of school**

* * *

Regular Pov 

Two girls, twins precisely, stood outside of their new high school. One had reddish-brownish hair that lean towards the left side of her face and stop at her chest; she was the tomboy of the two. She is good at a lot of sports, yet she wants unwanted attention given to her and her sister. Her sister looks like the other one, yet there are many things that made them opposite. The other twin had overflowing brown hair that stopped to her waist. She was the girly one and probably could make friends with anyone she wants to if she tried. Her qualities include fashion, shopping, and gossiping. None of these really matter to the other twin but the girly one claims it is a necessity, in which the older tomboy just rolls her eyes. Another thing different about the two is how they look. Surprisingly, the tomboy has an hour glass shape body and the other twin doesn't. Causing the girly one to be jealous, but she isn't the only one.

The tomboy gave an unlady-like snort at the school. She was impressed on how big the school was unlike her old school, but she knows for a school like this it had to be full of rich snobs. Risa noticing her twin's behavior just sighed.

"Come on Riku, it can't be that bad" she said twirling a piece of her brown hair. "Besides rich schools equal rich hot boys!"

"Please, you mean arrogant cocky boys and girls that think they are better than everyone else." Riku retorted back. "I'm only here to make sure you don't get in to any kind of trouble or turn in to those kinds of girls." Risa frowned at the comment her sister said.

"Riiikuuu, I'm 17 not 6! I can take care of myself!" Risa whined crossing her arms. The tomboy smiled in her head on how cute her sister looked when she pouted. 'But she really has grown'

"You have to do that if you want to survive at one of these kinds of school." Riku said before pulling down her skirt. "With this outfit we probably won't live for at least 10 seconds." A tint of disgust could be heard in her voice. Their outfit was like a sailor uniform, a bow in the front and a skirt, which looked short on both of them. (A/n: talk about perverted school head board! Who did they assign, Shigure from fruits basket or Miroku from Inuyasha?) Due to the lack of cloth, Riku put on her red sweater that matched the school's uniform.

"I don't know Riku, these outfits are pretty cute! Though red was last years color…" Risa said thinking thoughtfully. The older tomboy just rolled her eyes and headed towards the high schools door, Risa finally trailing behind her. Taking a deep breathe with a face of determination she opened the doors.

THE END! Jk. scroll down.

-

-

-

-

The halls were empty and nobody was at their locker. If this was an anime, Riku and Risa head would have a question mark hanging over their heads, but this is fanfiction my friend. Tumbleweed passed by them.

Chuckling was heard next to Risa. Screaming she jumped in to Riku's open arms shocked. The lady next them stopped chuckling and cleared her throat.

"Hello Riku and Risa Harada, I am the school's Principal Mrs. Izayou. As you may notice, nobody is here right now. Except the jocks, which I can't find and are up to no good." Mrs. Izayou mumbled the last sentence to herself. "Anyways everybody else is in the school gym; we will go there in a few seconds after I give you your schedules."

"What is going on in the gym?" questioned Risa who supposedly got out of her ticked sister arms while she was talking.

"Well, they were having a ceremony on the first day of school, but no one is listening so now everybody is just chatting away on their cell phones or listening to music, including faculty members." The principal shrugged as if saying whatever. Riku noticed the principals look and wonder how could a principal that looks sort of old act so young. The principal has gray hair tied back into a business bun; there was no trace of wrinkles on her face, and she was short. "Come now the school awaits, here are your schedules." Mrs. Izayou handed over two slips of paper to each twin. Each twin looked over their schedule carefully. Riku and Risa let out a little "yes" on what they got. The principal just smiled and waved her hand as if saying lets go.

Risa and Riku gazed at the school as they walked. Each hallway seemed to get longer and longer as they walked. 'OMG This school is so big I can get lost!' Risa thought panicking. 'OMG this school is so big Risa can get lost' Riku thought groaning. The principal paid no heed to the noises behind her. She stopped and so did the twins. Peeking over her shoulders, the twins saw a hot beautiful purple haired man staring at the principal.

"I found you Mr. Niwa…" the principal said smirking at the scowling boy.

"Indeed you did Mrs. Izayou but you can't possibly find a good punishment for me. Detention is like my homeroom, suspension in like vacation, and running more miles around the track is just way too simple." The boy said giving his sexy smile. Risa giggled. Riku turned to her twin only to see a blushing girl. Not good, Riku thought. She stood behind the principal trying to get Risa to talk to her, which of course failed.

"Dark let me introduce you to the Harada twins." The principal smirked. Backing away slowly, Dark looked at the only girl there besides the principal in front of him. He gave Risa a smirk causing her to blush. "The one you're looking at now is Risa. She is a year younger than you, so is her sister Riku." Saying her name made Riku become known. She walked next to the principal with a hand on her hips. Dark just had to roll his eyes. He have seen girls like her before,' trying to show off their body and believe me she had a body', Dark thought.

"Yes ma'am?" Riku asked innocently causing him to snort.

"Nothing dear, Dark could you please show them around the school?" Mrs. Izayou said a little too kindly. Not giving a reply, Dark just nodded his head averting his eyes from Riku's body to the principal's face.

"Sure, nothing brightens my day more than helping two lovely girls." He said. Risa giggled again and Riku gave a look that said 'bite me'.

* * *

Read and push the button thingy. 


	2. Dawn of the soon to be dead Dark

**You're joking, right?**

Dark: Am I mean in this story?

Itachi: ((gives look)) aren't you supposed to be now?

Dark: no comment

Rita: …maybe just for now.

**Pairings:**

Dark and Riku takes the lead and the only lead there is.

**Replies:**

Anne- okay Dark and Riku won unless some how another pairing beat it…funny.

Littleangelrishi -I KNOW! Dark thinking Riku is an average rich girl is funny! XP

He will find out she is not later.

Star-chan –okey-dokey! Here is an updated chapter!

Disclaimer: I do watch the anime, but never will I own it.

Chapter 2: Dawn of the soon to be dead Dark.

Riku's POV

"Oh Mr. Dark, what classes are you in?" Risa asked probably for the hundredth time during the tour. The only person annoyed was me, Dark seemed laid back which pissed me off. Some how, he acted as if he practiced the lines over and over again.

"Well I forget but I know I am in, Mr. Kenshi, room 201, for periods 1-5 most of the time. Just to let you know that class is for…interesting boys." He said staring down the hall.

Risa nodded happily as she did a little mantra thingy on what class Dark was in, repeating the words over and over again. Again I growled on how Risa was already obsessed with this guy. Sure he may be unbelievably hot; but it matters about what is inside…surprisingly, nothing for Dark. Everything from his heart up is empty.

"Excuse me Mr. NIWA" I said through clenched teeth. "But where is the gym? When the tour is over I would definitely want to know where to go." This was true. Not only was I trying to annoy him, but I also wanted to get out of this boring tour with him, taking Risa with me. I never did trust Risa alone with boys, so why start now. (Way overprotective but Riku-nee is still the same Riku we know and love)

Dark abruptly turned around surprise written all over his eyes then a smirk. Giving the most evil glare I can give, I frowned. He just chuckled.

"I am definitely surprised." _No shit, Sherlock._ "You're probably the first girl to stand up to me, though you are cute when you're mad."

I blushed at the comment, but it only caused my anger to boil over. Counting to ten, like Risa suggested when I get peeved like this, I slowly and calmly took a deep breathe. Dark eyes were now mischievous, giving anyone who looks at them a sign of trouble. I put a note in my head mentally to watch out for Dark.

"Well, I am surprised that girls don't stand up to arrogant, cocky boys, namely people like…you?"

_Riku 1 Dark 0_

"I'm surprised anyone can stand up to me, I am sexy, it doesn't take a fool to find out I'm not."

_Riku 1 Dark etc. (the number of girls in the world that think Dark is hot, off the charts.)_

"You are so full of yourself! You may think you look good but anyone" I looked at Risa before changing my words "Well, I know underneath that filthy little cover of yours. You are nothing but a nasty pervert!"

"Pervert…I heard Darky-kun, Dark-chan, and hey cutie! But never had I heard pervert…" Dark said tapping is chin thoughtfully. "Though for you Riku, call me anything."

That did it, the nerve inside of me snapped. I raise my hand to strike him only to get it brought down. Dark had held my wrist not tightly but loosely. Suddenly remembering what the principal said 'Except the jocks…' Dark is a jock. A perverted jock that is arrogant, which is now my enemy. A stupid jock name Dark.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He waved his finger playfully. Kicking him in the shin I caused him to barely flinch, but enough to let go of my wrist. Taking a deep breathe I began to almost strangle him before quite Risa broke the silence,

"Oh Mr. Dark, what classes are you in?"

Regular POV

The whole day went like this almost. Riku barely remained calm while Dark kept on teasing her. Risa was in her Twilight Zone which mostly involved boys mainly her victim for boyfriend of the year Dark. The groups finally reach the gym making Dark stop. He took Risa's hand and kissed it.

"Sorry fair maiden but the trip is now over. I bid you fare well." He said making Risa blush and giggle insanely. He opened the gym doors letting Risa walk in. "As for you, Princess Riku, your intriguing comments about me made me feel happier than ever. Maybe we can be more than friends?"

Riku glared in disbelief. This guy was messing with her now, but now trying to flirt? Stomping on his foot she gave a small smile.

"You're joking right? Who said we were ever friends?"

Itachi: You finally updated!

Rita: Yeah why do you care?

Itachi: I don't, it was meant to be an insult but oh well.

Rita: Read then push the Go button!


	3. ehhEHH!

Just updating!

Sorry! Been real busy but today is spring break YAY! Thanks to all who reveiwed

**sc627: _You voted risa and Daisuke okey-dokey! But Dakr and Riku won unless more people vote that pairing_**

**Star-chan: _thanks for the commentI'll try to make it longer i know this one isn't really but i'll try the next time._**

**littleangelarshi: _your an hardcore DarkXRiku fan awesome! XD_**

**AA2000_: Look here, I said to vote so they did. They won &sticks tongue out& thanks for calling it nice I guess. Maybe in another story I can type..._**

Itachi: Algebra...to much Algebra...

Me: Ignore her, she has mental issues

Itachi: She doesn't own DNAngel or Algebra.

Chapter 3: Ehh…. (Normal POV)

Riku walked into the gym mouth-open. A lot of kids were sitting on the stands while, like the principle said, speaking on there cell phones or listening to music. Risa, on the other hand, whined on how big the space was.

"You know I can't run ten laps around this gym. Maybe 5, but never 10" she said pacing a little. "Besides, sports are your thing. Cooking is mine."(I hate running,whatsweird isim in track!)

"But you can't cook Risa!"

"That's why I'm taking lessons." Risa said pouting at her sister rude yet true comment. Riku sighed then gave another glance at the stands. One girl was talking animatedly to another girl, who latched on to a boy with dark red hair. The boy was yelling out to a mysterious blue-haired boy, who was staring at her. Riku blushed, turning to see what Dark was doing.

Dark walked up past the twins to the deserted gym floor. The teachers were on one side of the gym discussing, who-cares on their cell phones. Nobody was at the mike… except for Dark. Some kids averted their attention to him, others to the twins.

Shouts were now here from the podium.

"Hey Dark, aren't you supposed to be in detention or something'?"

"Good job on your last game Darkie-kuuuun!"

"Are one of those girls your girlfriend?"

"Are both of those girls your girlfriend?"

"OMG, twins are like, so kawaii!" Riku noted that this was the girl who latched onto the boy.

"Of course Mio, but I prefer boys!"

Risa was smiling gracefully at the comments, while Riku counted to 50 instead of 10 because of the comments. (Remember she counts when she's angry) You would think she was ticked now; boy was she going to be ticked after what Dark is going to say.

"Hey Jendoku (corny name, yes, no other choice, sadly yes.) High! Most of you know me since elementary school and you know how I am. So today, what I may tell will disturb you greatly." The entire gym was quiet, from the students to the teachers. They all wanted to know what this popular jock had to say. Whatever it is it must be funny or important "You see these two ladies to my left, right? (No pun) Well, I've decided that one of them is going to be my girlfriend." An eerily silence past by as the whole school went into shock, including Riku who fainted from force of anger. Basically, she was so mad she fainted."I'm gonna do it by points. Everybody knows what I mean."(scroll all the way down to see what he means)

Everybody was in an up roar. Risa looked around questioned. Shegot down on her knees and startedfanning Riku's face. Why was the whole school surprised? It wasn't like they were his first girlfriend right?Once again people spoke their mind.

"OMG, Dark never gone out anyone except that one chick"

"Yeah! Didn't she leave in the beginning of high school?"

"Gosh Mio, now you have to move to Daisuke."

"You're like, totally right! Daisukeeeeeeeeee, let's go out no?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Miss Mio could you get off! Satoshi, DO SOMETHING!"

"Sorry, you're on your own."

Satoshi stared down at the twins below him and then turned towards the corner of the gym. There, a blonde hair boy leaned in the corner and stared down Riku and Risa. The way he looked at them made Satoshi want to throw up, but luckly he didn't. The blonde hair boy notice someone staring at him and gave a litlle smile. Satoshi quickly turned away at that malicious smile.

Risa kept fanning Riku's face thoughtfully. She knew she would have Dark because Riku doesn't even like him. Even if she did lose, yeah right, she would probably ask that blue-haired boy in the stands to go out with her, he seems cool enough. Yet the red-hair one looked cute, but he seems occupied at the moment.

When Riku fainted, she heard noises from a distant. She felt a cool breeze, and thought that she finally went to heaven. When she woke up though, she saw Dark and remembered that she couldn't go to heaven…because she's already inside of hell! Riku stormed up to Dark ignoring the cries and protests from Risa. Once again all eyes on them. Instead of speaking, she gently rubbed his face.

"Oh Dark, you are such…a…DUMB-ASS PERVERT!" The she slapped him using the same hand she rubbed. A loud smack echoed through the gym as she walked back to Risa and pulled her hand. "Come on Risa, we've seen enough at this school."

Dark touched the red mark on his face slowly as he thought silently. The audience members had different reactions to the seen.

Mio: Did she do what I think she did!

Other girl: I think so.

Daisuke: I wonder what Dark is thinking right now.

Satoshi: Probably how to get in the same class of that girl.

Dark looked to the direction the girl when off with and gave a sexy smirk.

"Watch yourself Riku, I just gave you an extra 5 points for the game and we are only going up to 10."

* * *

Basically the way Dark is going to choose his girlfriend is by points. If one does something he likes or he is surprised about. they get points. Pretty stupid huh?If there really was some one like that in this world, I will hunt you down...

* * *

Read,reveiw go! 


	4. Pains of coming to School

**Rita: Uhm hi?**

**Itachi: CHAAAAAARGE!! leading mob of angry fan peeps**

**Rita: IM SO SOOOOOORRRY!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel or else Riku beating up Dark would be daily lol Jk._

Chapter 4: The Pains of Coming to School

Dear Diary,

Riku is scaring me today. This morning she ate my breakfast without complaints and when I told her lets match today in clothes we did! I should be happy but this is very odd. Well it wouldn't matter any way she probably regretful for slapping Mr. Dark. I mean she could've possibly scarred his face! Riku isn't a wimp. Well the limos stopping in front of the school see ya later.

Love Risa

Riku's POV (the next paragraph will give you a headache…trust me)

My head banged up and down on the limousines window. Not only was I stressing from the thought that I had actually agreed to go to Jendoku High, but also the first day of hell, a.k.a. school was today. First days were really the worst thing in my book about school, from finding the right homeroom, to finding an empty seat in the cafeteria. Oh yes, school was exactly how Satan pictured to torture kids. Luckily, Satan gave me a free offer; (sadly, not for exchange of my soul I would have preferred that) but a free rest of my high school life with Dark. Sadly, another gift came with Dark, his probably-I mean-seriously-jealous-crazy-wannabe-Dark's-girlfriend-that-now-hate-me fan club. I'm so…DOOMED. What's worse than Dark himself? His blood crazy fan club. This just caused me to bang my head harder on the window.

"Uhm, Riku, at this rate, you might pass out from to much pressure on your head." Risa said in an in-matter-of-fact voice. She wore her sailor uniform with a light red jacket that stopped at the beginning of the skirt. She had her hair held back with a medium sized red bow that held most, not all, of her hair. "You don't want that do you?"

I gave her the most evil smile I could before I started banging harder. My outfit was like hers except that my jacket was black instead of red. My hair was usual leaning to the right

"Isn't that the main idea, to kill myself before school?"

Risa shook her head warily muttering, 'I'll pray for her' under her breath. She unlocked the door stepping out, I guess had no choice but to follow behind.

Regular Pov

Riku walked to the school as fast as she can, Risa following behind. As they walked the teens outside school whispered stuff, mainly on how Riku slapped Dark. The older twins, with much effort, decide to ignore the comment about how she is a "cocky bitch". As they neared the door, someone pushed a vase out of a window. Looking up. Risa pulled Riku back as the vase made contact with cement.

"Leave Darky-kun alone!" a girl's voice rang out. Riku looked up darkly. The girl eeped and escaped from the window. Opening the school doors, the principle once again popped out of nowhere. Risa once again jumped into Riku's open arms.

"Hmm looks like you two are the school gossip now even the teachers talk about you." She chuckled, lifting her glasses up her nose.

"We never asked for it, it is all that idiots Dark fault uhm ma'am" Riku replied. One thing Riku didn't like was gossip especially when she was in it. "People from all over this school are going too probably to mess with us." Risa got off her sister's arms and looked down shyly. They weren't telling on Dark they just wanted the principle to know. Mrs. Izayou chuckled again looking up thoughtfully.

"Well Mrs. Riku if you dislike Dark so much then try joining a club that Dark would be sure to dislike." She suggested shrugging her shoulders. "That way he won't even talk to you anymore."Riku nodded happily taking Risa's hand.

"Come on Risa lets go ask someone what Dark doesn't like" Risa slowly sighed while being dragged. She really didn't want to be in a club that Dark's dislike, but rather does like. Besides Riku hatred towards Dark was going a little too far. He isn't that bad.

As they made their way past the gym, Risa stopped so suddenly that Riku almost fell backwards, just as she was about to complain—

"Hello Ladies "The twins eyes almost popped out of there sockets, right there was Dark wearing nothing but a towel. "Just finish taking a shower." Risa passed out unconscious this time as Riku face grew redder and redder.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She yelled, which was a big mistake for almost everyone turned their gaze towards the scene. Dark held his towel in one hand, and tapped his chin thoughtfully in the other.

"Mmmm, fine. But you just won some more points Riku-chan! The first challenge was to see who can handle me, wearing nothing but a towel. I have to say, that's pretty impressive, no one can really resist meh charms." He flashed his pearly whites as Riku scoffed in disgust. She turned her head to see the crowd's reaction and sure enough the female population and 2 males… (?) were passed out.

"…" Riku smiled brightly and walked towards Dark. Just as it looked like she was going to walk up to him, she kicked him where it hurts, and he bent down over in pan. Steadily, she walked passed him into the locker room….followed by a swing of shrieking from guys.

Riku looked around carelessly before spotting a familiar boy with red hair she seen at the pep-rally. He was talking to blue haired boy, but the blue haired boy was staring at her.

"You know this is the boy's locker room." He stonily said. Riku rolled her eyes and replied with a "no it's the sissy-sissy bang-bang room, with shimsshe-hims". (Inside joke) " Any ways is their a reason you are in here, or are you just being a perv?"

The red hair boy blushed furiously but kept his gaze down. Whether she was a perv or not she could be Dark's future girlfriend and he didn't want to mess with her. Riku snorted with dry humor and gazed down on the red head.

"Do you know where Dark's clothes are? He wanted me personally to get them."

A smile.

* * *

Sorry it's short but other people want me to finish some of my other stories as well kays? Check out Peasant girl, Ciao! 


End file.
